KNB-Aomine-Celoso Posesivo
by UchihaMisha
Summary: Muchas veces no sabemos lo que puede suceder en el día a día, sin embargo, tenemos que tener el valor de enfrentar los sucesos que provocamos sin darnos cuenta o no, huir no es una opción, porque de lo contrario perderíamos más de lo que ganamos. ¿Quién dijo que en San Valentín todo es color de rosas?


**Título:** **"Celoso Posesivo"**

 **Autor:** UchihaMisha con la colaboración de SashaMinari17

 **Anime:** Kuroko no Basket

 **Resumen:** Muchas veces no sabemos lo que puede suceder en el día a día, sin embargo, tenemos que tener el valor de enfrentar los sucesos que provocamos sin darnos cuenta o no, huir no es una opción, porque de lo contrario perderíamos más de lo que ganamos.

¿Quién dijo que en San Valentín todo es color de rosas?

 _ **~El mundo de Kuroko no Basket así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

 _ **~La imagen de portada pertenece a SashaMinari17~**_

 **Capítul** **o Único**

" **Celoso Posesivo"**

Es normal que algunas parejas sean celosas, muchas veces incluso posesivos, cada persona pensara diferente de otra, algunas consideraran tierno que su pareja este celosa/o mientras que otras pensaran que esa persona no loe tiene confianza, sin embargo hay que tener cuidado con las parejas en la cual ambos son celosos y posesivos.

Mangetsu Shiro una pelirroja de ojos grises entraba en la categoría de celosa y muy posesiva, sin embargo, la pelirroja de uno metro setenta se quedaba atrás con el tema de la posesividad y celos en comparación de su novio Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki; un basquetbolista de un metro noventa y dos que jugaba en posición de ala-pivot en el Instituto de Too, el moreno tenia ojos azules como su cabello, Daiki era muchas cosas entre las cuales un niño posesivo, celoso y ambicioso.

Daiki y Shiro se encontraban juntos un año y medio, entre idas y vueltas ellos seguían juntos, sin importar los celos y la posesividad de ambos, porque el cariño de los dos podía superar cualquier cosa.

Hoy 14 de febrero los celos y posesividad de Shiro alcanzaban un nuevo nivel, pero los de Daiki también llegan a un nuevo nivel porque no sabía a cuantas personas su novia le daría chocolates.

¡Solo a él le tenía que dar chocolate!

.

.

.

La mañana había pasado sin contratiempos, que decir de solo caminar o cualquier rutinario hacer que se considerara aburrido. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas por toda la cancha, ya había perdido el número y considerando que no podía escaparse no quedaba más que terminar. Sus compañeros estaban prácticamente agotados y él, bueno podría seguir todo el día si quisiese, pero estaba harto.

El pitazo los sacó. Algunos se arrojaron al suelo más dramáticos que realistas, otros terminaron por buscar algo con lo cual secar el sudor, otro, él en general, tomó la mochila, arrojó la toalla en su cabeza y huyó. Sí, porque aún en la lejanía oía como lo llamaban.

Momoi bufó, comprendía en parte porque estaba corriendo lejos. No adjudicaría como sentencia que estaba "feliz" por ir de compras, si es que pudiese llamarse así, con Taiga, pero la realidad es que el pelirrojo había vuelto a dañar las zapatillas y ahora, como siempre sucedía, no encontraba unos pares decentes. Daiki-osea, medio que obligado-terminó aceptando acompañarlo ya que Kuroko no estaría y ella no estaba libre.

Les deseó suerte en secreto, no porque se llevaran terriblemente mal, pero no estaba de más implorar que no pasaran por las habituales discusiones.

Daiki intentó apartar la sensación sofocante, escribió un mensaje rápido de "voy" a Kagami, probablemente estaría maldiciéndolo por la tardanza. Enserio no quería ayudarlo por él que se jodiera, pero cuando su pelirroja lo encaró no tubo de otra más que aceptar.

"Vale, no lo acompañas, duermes afuera"…Y eso jamás de los jamases le sucedería a él. Dicho sea de paso la miró antes de salir de su colegio, se veía acompañada de sus molestas moscas del club de música. Los tenía vigilados desde lejos y cuando pasaban tiempos juntos dejaba que claramente se notara en sus ojos **"Ella es mía".**

Después de tomar transporte y trasladarse al centro comercial encontró al chico sentado viendo vídeos aleatorios para pasar el rato, lucía el uniforme, lo que significaba que él también había acudido terminado sus prácticas. Con su típico "Yo, Taiga" le dio un ligero golpe en los hombros, probablemente por los audífonos no lo escucharía.

―Se suponía que estuvieras más temprano ―se quejó Taiga mirándolo con fastidio.

―Venimos por tus zapatillas o a discutir. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ―bufó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su camisa, si el temperamento de ambos se hacía intolerable pronto se verían gritándose el uno al otro antes de pelear.

―…Bien, ¡Salgamos de esto rápido! ―se levantó con un poco más de ánimo.

.

.

.

Recorrieron las primeras dos tiendas habituales de Aomine, para su sorpresa los modelos que estaban en la medida del pelirrojo no eran funcionales, así que tuvieron que seguir el camino para encontrar las tiendas restantes. Ambos habían decidido comprar algo puesto que, como se saltaron el almuerzo se encontraban con hambre…por no decir que era voraz y terminaron llevando mientras caminaban.

Comentaban muy poco en el camino a excepción de las relacionadas al básquet, eso sí que era campal, ya sean por las técnicas o por su mismo torneo que llegaba a su fin. Por extraño que pareciera Daiki terminó por preguntarle algo personal.

― ¿Qué hay de Lin? ―mordió la última de sus hamburguesas. No hubo una reacción que se comparara al rostro horneado de Taiga, terminó por atorarse. Lo vio tomar agua de forma apurada antes de toser.

― ¡Q-que clase de pregunta es esa! ―se quejó recuperando su actitud arisca. Lo cierto era que ella no era un tema fácil de mencionar, no es que fueran mal, pero es como si un zoológico salvaje se desatara en su estómago-está bien…

― ¡Ah!―torció en una sonrisa cínica-no hablaba de eso, dejaste de ser su amiguita.

― ¡TSK! ―volvió a enmarañar su rostro, hace un par de semanas salían, pero Tachibana era casi siempre la que tenía las iniciativas―. Bien, no tengo que contarte mi vida privada… ¿Qué hay de Mangetsu?

―…―no respondió. Tal vez la sonrisa estúpida que probablemente puso lo delató. Las cosas estaban bien entre ambos, ahora tenían más tiempos juntos lo que significaba menos molestias, mejor nota en francés para él, sexo…en general todo lo que a él pudiese gustarle―. Bien.

― ¿Es esa la tienda? ―señaló con una ligera sospecha el pelirrojo. Aomine asintió, si no había las dichosas zapatillas no estarían en ningún otro lugar.

Ambos empezaban a sentirse incómodos, es decir, no se habían matado…así que esto ya estaba fuera del equilibrio mundial.

― ¡D-Disculpa! ―se quejó una voz con un tono ahogado que hizo que ambos giraran autómatas.

Una chica de cabellos castaños los detuvo. Sus ojos eran grises tormenta, la piel ligeramente acaramelada, rojiza en las mejillas, labios rojos y carnosos; tenía una estura promedio, manos delicadas y finas, femeninas en todos sentido. Su busto era grande, debía ser latina, por el hecho de las blusas ajustadas que resaltaban demasiado la figura fémina; vestía con una falda negra de tabletas un poco corta, medias oscuras largas y sandalias de tacón. Su cabello era largo se deslizaba como cascada hasta debajo de su cintura.

― ¿Eres Aomine Daiki? ―le consultó colocando sus dedos en forma de plegaria. Esos mismos labios rojos fueron mordidos ligeramente por la dueña.

―Mmm…―asintió con brusquedad _¿Quién y de donde lo conocía?_

―Soy Misaki Brunnet ―sonrió con felicidad―, vi tu último partido y me preguntaba si podía tomarme una foto contigo~

Taiga miró la escena con cara de póker. Ok, al principio pensaba que la única loca era Shiro, pero dadas las circunstancias el mundo se estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

Aomine suspiró con pesadez no negaba que en otros tiempo estuviese más que encantado de hacerlo, pero ahora estaba bastante alejado de su antiguo yo. Por no decir de su novia que podría fácilmente cortárselas…

―Te veías impresionante en la cancha, siempre supe que ganarías. Eres imparable, no creo que alguien pueda derrotarlos teniéndote.

Taiga supo que ya había ganado la dichosa foto, podía ver el enorme ego del Bakadai inflándose con el helio que esa chica le proporcionaba. Entre más rápido terminaran sería mejor.

Después de unos segundos la chica se acercó al peli-azul rodeando uno de sus brazos con el de ella, apegó sus pechos y sonrió extendiendo con el otro brazo la cámara, se acercó lo más que pudo y a decir verdad un poco más y lo estaría besando.

Daiki sentía parcialmente la anatomía de la chica claramente estampada a él, intentó no concentrarse en ello, porque era bastante difícil hacerlo si ella se movía constantemente. Sonrió de forma torcida hacia la pantalla, la chica parecía algo realizada. Escuchó el "Click" y posteriormente sintió los brazos en su totalidad estrechándose a él. Ahora si sentía enteramente los pechos de la castaña. _"Mierda"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Sintió curiosamente el aura un poco pesada al separarse de ella, aunque esta no pareciera querer darle fin al contacto de hecho intentó acercarse un poco más él con intenciones un poco más claras, pero Taiga que empezaba a parecer un demonio terminó por arrastrar a Daiki lejos de la chica y sabía que este mentalmente se lo agradecía.

El aura aún se sentía como si alguien fuese a morir en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Shiro mantuvo todo el día el honmei-choco* que le había hecho a mano a Daiki en la mochila, ella sabía que después de la práctica de básquet se iba a encontrar con Kagami para comprarse unas zapatillas, por eso pensó que era mejor encontrarse allí con él y Kagami para así darle sus chocolates a ambos, además de poder verse con Hana y Tetsuya.

Después de pasearse un rato se juntó con sus dos amigos –Hana y Tetsuya–, hablaron un rato mientras buscaban a Taiga y Daiki para encontrarlos hablando con una castaña de un cuerpo de infarto, para después ver al peli-azul sacarse una foto con ella. La castaña sin embargo, se le arrimaba mucho al oji-azul, Shiro estaba que mataba a alguien.

" _¡Definitivamente duerme afuera, maldito mal agradecido‼"_

Un aura oscura de muerte y ganas de asesinato salía del cuerpo de la pelirroja que se encontraba observando a su novio siendo coqueteado por una extraña y no siendo nada para impedirlo.

Hana y Tetsuya decidieron apartarse un poco para ver la futura muerte del morena a manos de su novia, mientras la pelinegra sacaba discretamente el celular para grabar lo que estaba por suceder y mostrarles a las demás chicas.

" _Esto no se lo pueden perder las demás"_

Vieron como Taiga le hacía señas al Daiki para que se volteara y los viera, cuando se separó de la castaña el rostro del moreno perdió todo el color al darse cuenta que tras suyo se encontraba una pelirroja muy enfurecida, su novia estaba pensando el modo de matarlo muy… lentamente.

― ¡Hola Taiga! ―dijo Shiro yendo a abrazar al pelirrojo siendo observado por el moreno que le agarro un poco de rencor por ser ignorado por SU novia―, tengo un regalo para vos ―continuo comentando a la vez que lo soltaba y buscaba en su mochila para sacar una caja de tomo-choco* para el chico bajo la atenta mirada de Daiki.

Daiki estaba enojado por ser ignorado además de ver como SU novia le daba chocolates al perdedor de Bakagami, mientras esto pasaba la castaña miraba con atención lo que sucedía llegando a entender que a la pelirroja le interesaba Aomine, sin embargo, Misaki no pensaba irse sin pelear.

Shiro giro a ver si Daiki había soltado a su acompañante o no, pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada, después de todo la castaña la miraba como si fuera su rival y eso no iba a pasar.

―Aomine… ―dijo de forma sería haciendo entender al peli-azul que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con su novia―. ¿No se supone que tienen que estar comprando? ―cuestiono de irónica sin dejar que llegue a contestar el moreno para después decir de forma inocente― ¿Sería mejor que termináramos?

Aunque Shiro había hecho esa pregunta de forma inocente, se notaba que en realidad lo estaba pensando. Unos pasos más atrás venia un pelinegro de ojos verdes buscando una tienda de música, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando su amiga pelirroja y decidió interceder.

― ¿Shiro-chan? ―pregunto mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Aomine que en ese momento se encontraba un poco intranquilo y el ego herido, no pudo decir nada antes que escucharan la voz de un desconocido, cuando vio quién era hirvió de celos y posesividad, después de todo Neo era el vocalista del grupo en donde se encontraba Shiro y con el cual pasaba más tiempo.

―Neo-kun ―saludo Shiro lo miraba con agradecimiento, para después recordar la razón por la cual había venido en primer lugar―. ¿Vamos? ―cuestiono a la vez que se daba la vuelta para irse con Neo por ahí dejando a todo el grupo detrás suyo y despidiéndose con la mano de Hana, Tetsuya y Taiga.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Daiki observaba la espalda de ambos irse sin poder hacer algo para detenerlos, pudo escuchar una frase que lo sintió como un puñal.

―Te hice chocolates Neo-kun…

 _ **¿Fin?**_


End file.
